Blood Queen
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: A Queen needs a Knight, so what happens when the Queen of Ireland's vampire kingdom Contemede gets her eyes set on a certain demon Winchester straight out of Hell? In her defense, he did kill her best friend. It's only fair, right? But then there's that nagging family and humanity always trying to scoot their ways in and screw you over. What to do... [Season 10/DeanxOC/Spoilers]
1. The Queen and the Knight

**1: The Queen and the Knight.**

Crowley recognized the black tipped and banged blood red hair the moment they stepped into the dingy bar. He actually felt fear radiate through his body. "Dean, perhaps we should go somewhere else," he told the green eyed male beside him.

Dean Winchester turned his head to the King of Hell slowly and menacingly, "Why, Crowley?" When said King failed to give him an answer, Dean walked over the bar like usual.

He saw the redhead as soon as he eyed the bar. She sat there, swirling and ice cube around in the glass of what looked to be vodka with a long, black, claw-like fingernail, like a sitting duck. Dean smirked as he waltzed up and sat beside her, ordering himself a scotch. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

She grinned sadistically from underneath her hair that concealed her expression from the man beside her. "Taking a vacation from my kingdom," she replied casually with a thick Irish accent. "How about you, _little demon Dean Winchester?_"

The elder Winchester was taken back by her response and anger immediately flooded his blood. "How the hell do you know who I am?"

"Oh _puh-lease,_" she drawled, leaning her head back to reveal the most stunning steel grey eyes, "I can smell it all over you, boy."

Dean gripped the First Blade beneath his jacket. "Who and _what_ are you?"

She grinned, baring two sharp fangs. "I am Morganna-Scarlet Haven Maddox, Queen of Contemede, Queen of Vampires," she purred with her accent dripping on every word. "Where'd little ole' Crowley scamper off to? Too chicken to face me still?" She faked a pout.

Dean made a face; Crowley was afraid of her? And what the hell was Contemede? "So you're a vampire?" He questioned.

Morganna grinned once more with her pointy white fangs, which were much unlike what Dean was used to seeing. "Aye, I'm sure I ain't like no vampire scum you've killed 'round here, eh? Those things are beasts - abominations cast from my kingdom. They have themselves a filthy lil' 'alpha' or whatever that's been a thorn in my arse for centuries. Too bad I'm older and stronger," she laughed, a sound that actually sent pleasant chills through Dean. "Oh, and don't worry about anyone in here - I compelled them all to ignore us." She added casually before sipping her drink.

"Why?"

She blinked, and her eyes flashed to a piercing emerald with cat-like slit pupils. "So I can play with my new chess piece." She grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the bar. "I've had demon blood before - low level though, not my favourite. But a Knight of Hell with the Mark of Cain and Winchester blood?" She licked her lips and fangs as she marked over to him, combat boots stomping on the floor. "I could only imagine what you taste like."

Dean looked up at her, finally getting a good look at her full figure; she wore a white renaissance style shirt with corset and flared sleeves, tight black jeans, and black combat boots. She was actually extremely attractive. He stood, wielding the First Blade, and smirking. "Sorry sweetheart, but that's just not gonna happen."

Morganna pouted. "Well, you killed my best friend - Abaddon - so yes, it is going to happen. I mean, look at what she did to my hair! Yeah it looks great and all but it's just not me," she sighed.

"_Abaddon_ was your best friend?" Dean spat in anger and shock. "Yeah, you deserve to die."

She shrugged. "Go ahead and try - that hunk of nasty old bone can't kill me."

"It can kill anything and everything," he countered arrogantly.

"Try me," she challenged in a bored tone, putting a hand on her hip. "Hnh, I knew I shouldn't have worn white today," she shrugged once more. "I'll give you one free hit since you don't know me. Come on, pretty boy."

Dean charged at her and rammed the First Blade deep into her gut, expecting her to twitch and scream and die. He looked at her and watched her yawn before she yanked the blade from her abdomen, throwing it aside, and roundhouse kicking him into the bar. He didn't even have the time to comprehend what had happened until he found himself back on the floor.

"Come on, Dean," she whined. "I get lonely and bored. I need something pretty to look at and entertain me."

"You want entertainment?" He chuckled, eyeing her up and down. "Fine by me."

Dean stood and grabbed the redette by the throat, slamming her down on the nearby pool table. She began to laugh as he clutched tighter before wrapping her long, lanky legs around his waist and throwing him to the floor. She leaned down on top of him, getting right in his face with a menacing smile as she ran a hand up and down his chest. "Now that's what I'm looking for," she purred seductively.

"So, you want someone to fight you and throw you around?" He deadpanned, confused.

Morganna sat up, still straddling him, and shrugged. "Kind of, aye. My last boyfriends were terrified of me. So I ate them. You'll at least fight me."

Dean laughed a little. "If I don't fight you, you're gonna eat me?"

She grinned, baring her fangs once more. "I might eat you anyways - you smell like pie."

"As much as I _hate_ to break up whatever is going on here," came Crowley, "Dean and I have business..._your ladyship._" He choked out the last two words.

Morganna's head snapped up to Crowley, cat's eyes a bloody crimson and harsh glare. "How's about you piss off, ya pathetic sack of jellyfish with a useless title? A Queen needs a Knight. And it's because of your sheer IDIOCY and FEAR that I lost my last one. So this one, is _mine_. Do you understand, Crowley? Or must I speak slower for that single celled brain of yours that may or may not exist?"

Crowley, unable to let the young queen demolish his pride, faked a tough exterior. "I don't think so, little miss. Now go back to-"

He didn't get the chance to finish as Morganna rose slowly, giving Dean a nice shot of her backside. Her hair flared and all the colour drained, leaving it white as snow; her cat-like eyes turned to normal but still crimson with some black around the irises as the veins appeared beneath them on her upper cheeks. She snarled, baring her miniature sabertooth-like fangs before her hand shot out at Crowley's throat, claw-like nails embedded into the flesh, as she lifted him off his feet.

"Don't ye ever even _**CONSIDER**_ telling me what to do, ye sack of black smoke from a lonely, pitiful corner of Hell!" She bellowed with a thicker, old, Irish accent. "This dirt may not be my home territory but it sure as 'ell ain't yours either! Soon enough it will be _my_ hunting grounds, Crowley. Ye will spend all eternity rottin' in ye shallow excuse of a kingdom. Now, _**GET OUT OF MY FACE! **_" She flung the prideless king out the door and across the street.

Dean stared up at the young woman in awe and caught sight of blood dripping from a mark on the side of her hand; he recognized it as some ancient symbol for Wrath. "Wrath, huh? Somehow that just doesn't shock me," he chuckled.

Morganna's face returned to normal, hair remaining white however, and she sighed as she flexed her hand, the bleeding stopping abruptly. "Aye. I'm the youngest of seven and killed my six elder siblings and parents. Unfortunately for me, some stark crazy witch turned them into strigoi - the most volatile and _disgusting_ breed of vamps there is. I've killed five of the six in my years on this Earth permanently. All that remains is the second youngest and my idiot father."

"So let me guess," Dean humoured her as he stood, "each of your siblings is a sin?"

She nodded. "The first two were twins - Alexander was pride and an absolute dick about it, and Claudé was envy, always wanting to be better than his double; Katherine was greed and always getting spoiled rotten by darling daddy; Nikolas was a premature little glutton; Ophelia was sloth and never went anywhere; and Lacelyn was a lusty little whore always out to knock me down. I made sure her death was really painful and agonizing." She smirked at the memory.

"Well since you got Crowley off my dick," he grinned at her back, "I suppose I can find some sort of amusement with you."

Morganna tilted her head back at him, returning the grin. "Good, because you didn't have a choice."


	2. The Hunter and the Huntress

**2: The Hunter and the Huntress.**

Dean watched Morganna flop on the motel room bed and bounce a little, smiling like a fool. He crossed his arm over his chest and eyed her curiously. "Okay, first an old bar and now a cheap motel; why does it make you smile and not hurl if you're some big queen?"

"It's because I'm a queen, silly," she replied simply, rolling about in the old sheets. "I grew up in this huge castle that I now own. We traveled in style with large, purebred horses. Even during the damn plague we were high maintenance! Well let me tell you - when I snuck out and went into one of the quarantine camps, it felt GREAT! I love to slum it, and bum in my feetie jimjams. Oh! And I can eat a whole pie to my face in under five minutes. Under three if I hadn't eaten prior."

Had he still been human, Dean would have wondered where this woman was all his life. Then again, if he was human, he'd probably kill her for being a vampire. Or at least try until he ran out of options and detained her to rot.

"And just so you know," her melodic voice broke him from his thoughts, "I can live without blood for a very long time. I can live off of actual food - I personally love a good half pound cheeseburger and meat lover's pizza," she grinned, making herself hungry. "And if you want to cut me off from any and everything, I can go a few years at the very least before I stop fighting. But when I get too weak, I go into what everyone seems to have dubbed 'hysteria'. So either way, you're screwed."

"And why are you telling me all of this?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"In case you get any smartass ideas," she replied casually. "And feel free to call me Morgan - it's a bit more modern, don't you think?"

Dean walked over and laid on the bed beside her. "So, how old are you if you've lived through the plague?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oooh, getting curious now, are we?" She snickered. "I was born on December 22, 1209. I also killed all of my math tutors because they were awful as is the subject. Never did well at all. So you're going to have to tell me how old I am - I lost track many centuries ago."

He turned his head slowly, giving her a slightly surprised look. "You're going to be _805_ in December?" He said bewilderedly.

Morgan pondered for a moment before bursting out laughing, filling the room with her laugh. "I suppose I am, eh! Don't worry darlin', I'll be 28 for all eternity!"

"Oh that's so much better," Dean replied sarcastically. "Instead of being 770 or so years older than me, I get to look at you as seven years younger than me."

"I think I'm quite funny," she turned her head to grin at him. "You know what I could go for right about now? Chinese food! How about you?"

"Do you have ADD or something?" he countered.

She sat up and shrugged. "Probably. They didn't really have that sort of stuff when I was a child and it's not like they can diagnose me now." She got up and found the phone book, looking for chinese food delivery places nearby.

Dean then sat up as well and eyed her curiously. "What's that supposed to mean? And what happened to your red hair, anyways?"

"I pushed into 'hysteria' I suppose," Morgan explained blandly. "When I go full Wrath - which that wasn't even close to - or I'm going into hysteria for whatever reason, my hair is magically whisked back to white to endorse that 'white hot fury' in my body," she rolled her eyes at how lame that really sounded. "As for my childhood," she found a place and took out her phone to dial, "I wasn't born like my siblings; I was a stillbirth and...human."

Dean wasn't sure if he was genuinely curious, actually cared, or just wanted to hear her weaknesses. But regardless, he wanted to know. So after she ordered a bunch of chinese food, he began to prod. "What do you mean? Your siblings weren't born human?"

"Oh right," she smiled sadly, "you don't know about our kind. Purebloods - especially royals - are born, not made. Much like that sect of werewolves we have a treaty with - I'm sure you've crossed some of them out here? My parents and siblings were born pureblood vampires. I was not only a human anomaly, but a human stillbirth. Just as my parents were about to burn my corpse, I began to cry. I had no pulse, no heartbeat, nothing. So, they assumed in their ranks but sickly and kept m. They quickly learned, however, that I was human with a very faint - nearly nonexistent - heartbeat, and no soul."

"Wait, let me get this straight - purebloods are born as vampires, with heartbeats, and souls?"

"Believe it or not, they are. Because they're supernatural creatures they're damned to Purgatory should they die. I, however, do not have that luxury. I found out later that some crazy bitch supposedly cursed the birth of their strongest child. That's why even my parents feared me. My mother at least tried to give me attention, so I gave her an easy death and simply beheaded her with my axe. But eventually, my blood changed.

"As a human I began to crave blood and mass murder. By the time I was 28, I had fallen ill, died, and turned. I don't know if you heard in history of the vicious ice storm in Ireland of 1237 but that was the day I awoke and killed my family."

"You had 28 years as a human…?" Dean asked, in disbelief.

Morgan nodded. "Pureblood vampires grow until they stop at whatever random age for all eternity. In a way, that was my body doing that. Alex and Claudé stopped at 31, Katherine at 23, Nik at 21, Lace and I at 28, and Ophelia was forever 11."

"An eleven year old pureblood vampire?"

"Oh yeah. Good thing she was sloth though because her magic is actually very strong. Purebloods also have a kind of magic they can use, generally element base. Mine is actually a cross of fire _and_ water because I was born human but I was born Wrath with pureblood vamp in me." There was a knock at the door, causing Morgan to grin happily and bounce to open it.

"That'll be $52.87," the young delivery man told her.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out a large wad of cash, flicking off a couple of fifties and twenty. "Keep the change," she grinned with her fangs as she took the bag.

The young man, who couldn't have been any more than in his mid 20's, went wide-eyed at the amount of money he was given. He quickly spluttered out a 'thank you' before going back to his car.

"Why did you do that?" questioned Dean.

The whitette vampiress shrugged as she sat on the bed with the food. "I have more money than I know what to do with. My kingdom is prosperous and well taken care of with no poverty, I have anything and everything I want, and I see many people all over the world suffering. No matter how much money I give, it's not even a fraction of what I have still. So while I do enjoy homicide and mass murder," she tore into a chicken wing, "I do give to people. I've donated more than ¼ of my own savings to an animal shelter."

"You're...something else," he commented as he chowed down on some lo mein, genuinely not sure what to think of the girl. It's like the word vomit just wouldn't stop.

Morgan shrugged and shoveled down some pork fried rice. "Well," she said with her mouth full, "I've told you my sob story. Tell me yours."

He chuckled a little. "Me and my little brother were hunters - started off just looking for our dad who's dead now because of the demon that killed our mother when she walked in on him giving Sammy his blood. Hunted, got killed a few times, been to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and still came back for more, got screwed by angels and demons over and over, got killed with the Mark of Cain, and boom," his eyes flashed black, "here I am."

She put down the rice and stared at him. "So it's _you morons_ I always heard about! Azazel fucked you two over so you killed him - saving me the trouble, Sam released Lucifer - so I had to lock down Contemede; Cain had actually told me briefly about you, but never your name-"

"Wait, you _know __Cain_?!"

She gave him a confused look, as though that was new information. "Yeah? He's been like a father to me for centuries. Pretty funny when I met Abby because he got _soo_ mad, but never abandoned me. Honestly, if Metatron has anything to fear, it's me." She resumed eating her Chinese food.

Dean really could not get a good grip on the girl; with every new thing she told him randomly, it was one mystery and plot twist after another. He wasn't even sure if it was all the truth but regardless, it was one hell of a story. Just as he was about to say something, he face contorted into annoyance. He watched as she delicately set down the food and zapped a large bag from nowhere, digging through it. It was then that Crowley appeared and Morgan whipped around with a double barrel shotgun.

"For the love of Hell, woman!" Crowley exclaimed, clearly not knowing she had been there with Dean.

"These are silver, iron, and salt bullets with a Devil's Trap engraved on each," she spat with her thick, wrathful, Irish accent to the king. "Ye have five seconds to flee or I load the entire clip into ya skull." She cocked the gun.

The Winchester in the room began to laugh until he cried a bit. He had never seen Crowley so afraid, especially of a woman.

"Listen here, Maddox," he began.

"_One,_" Morgan spat in return, aiming the gun properly.

"Your petty little threats don't-"

"_**Two,**_" she carefully placed her finger on the trigger.

"Dean isn't-"

"**FIVE!**" She began shooting round after round, occasionally purposely missing Crowley to scare him more.

"You bloody skipped three and four you lunatic!" Crowley cried as he got assaulted.

"I KILLED MY MATH TUTORS!" She screamed back, continuing to shoot. Eventually she emptied all the rounds and Crowley had laid, twitching on the floor. "I TOLD YE TO SOD OFF!" She stomped on his face with her combat boot clad food. She then turned to Dean with a sardonic smile, "We should probably get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>KurakiChan:<strong> *happy dance* I'm alive! And I just waltzed right into the second largest TV fandom on here with guns blazing and questions to be asked later. I'm really hoping for this story to be a comeback for me. I understand some people may not like the whole unstoppable vampire queen aspect, but I will tell you right now that she isn't unstoppable. By chapter 6 or 7 in fact you'll start to see her true weaknesses. I'm not anticipating this story to be super super long, so if it seems like it's moving kind of fast just bear with my own ADHD on how excited I actually am to be writing this and know that there is a true point and plot to it's entirety. I have so many plans for this story and I'm really hoping for it to make it all the way and get some love. So to everyone who already knew me and to everyone who didn't but is from the SPN fandom, I thank you so much for giving me a chance at this story and I hope to not disappoint. I would love some feedback, just keep in mind any authoress notes I put at the ends because I will always keep you guys updated in case there's any confusion. Feel free to message me as well if you're still confused and I may give a few spoilers to clear things up a bit.

Read, favourite, review, and get ready because KurakiChan was just gripped tight and raised from perdition~!

Jeeze, maybe I should take a nap...


	3. The Vampiress and the Demon

**3: The Vampiress and the Demon.**

Dean sat, rather uncomfortably, in the large, lifted, pick up truck. Since his Impala was too well known, Morgan forced him into her 1993 Dodge Ram 4x4 three inch lifted, large tired black and red pick up. She sat beside him in the driver's seat, tapping the wheel to whatever strange song was playing from her iPod, blaring in the speakers.

"So where do you wanna go? I know you're running from your brother and I also found out before we left that Crowley sold you out," she asked as she picked a new song. "New Orleans is pretty nice this time of year," she grinned. " I mean, it's no Mardi Gras," she licked her lips, "but still."

He went to speak, but what he saw in the mirror made him stop. "We're being followed."

Morgan looked into the rearview mirror and snarled. "That's my sister's ugly ass 'vette." Her phone ring and she answered, rather pleased with who called. "Mara, the fuck is going on?" She sang, putting the device on speaker.

"_Crowley sold you two out,"_ a Russian accented woman answered. "_Not only did he tell Sam Winchester, but Lacelyn as well. I've tracked them all and discovered that the siblings are tag teamed. Clearly Sam has no idea who and what Lacelyn is. Take the next right in ten feet to avoid Sam."_

"Mara is an old friend," Morgan explained to Dean as she whipped the corner. "She's also very good with tracking, technology, and bounty hunting. She can find anyone, anywhere, anytime."

"_And I know all about you and your brother, Dean,"_ came Mara. "_So if you wish to avoid or find anyone, especially Sam, I suggest you trust me. Next left in twenty feet, Morgan."_

Morgan whipped that corner with a fiery determination in her eyes. "I don't want to be around either of our siblings as much as you right now, Dean."

She hadn't even seductively purred his name - just let it casually roll off her tongue - and it somehow seemed to compel Dean for a brief moment. "I thought you wanted to kill your sister," he said at last.

"Oh I do, but I can't right now. I want to be able to go full Wrath on her without knocking myself into a coma after."

"And how would you manage that?"

"_She would either have to massacre and drain several dozens - if not hundreds - of people,"_ came Mara, "_or feed from something stronger, slowly, for a while. Once after an unpleasant meeting with Lacelyn, Abaddon gave Mo some of her blood and she healed very quickly."_

"What are you insinuating, Mara?" Morgan cut her eyes at the road.

"_That you take your immediate right, darling Mo."_

The vampire queen sharply slammed around the corner, knocking Dean into the window. "She's still on my ass, Mara."

"_I'm leading you to Kaden's compound - she won't be able to pass through the barrier let alone keep up with you on Whiskey Hill."_

"Who's Kaden?" Dean snapped.

"My cousin Ezra's best mate for centuries," Morgan answered, her grip tightening on the wheel. "They're both anti-strigoi and hid me whenever I ran. It's because of Kaden that I could protect Contemede from Lucifer. It's a compound for creatures on the run from hunters and strigoi. Kaden's half demon-half vamp. I'll explain later if you care."

"_Sharp right turn down Whiskey Hill."_

"Hold your man panties, Dean," the whitette smirked.

Whiskey Hill was a steep hill filled with bends and curves. There was no straight path until you were almost off. And Morgan was taking it in her large pick up at at least 60mph.

"You're insane!" Dean snapped as he clung to his seat, actually debating on putting on the seat belt.

Morgan howled with musical laughter. "You got in a vehicle with me - that makes you just as insane."

"_At the bottom, take your immediate right; the gates will be open for you."_

"Aye aye captain!" she laughed again, actually gaining air until she landed on the straight strip and whipping into the compound. "Thanks Mara!"

"_Of course, Mo."_ The call ended.

"Oi!" she called out her window. "The hell is Denna?!"

Someone then jumped from above into the bed of the truck, shaking it. "I was wondering when you'd show up again, brat," grinned a young man with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"That's Kaden," she told Dean, rolling her eyes as she drove into the parking garage. "Guess we're stuck here for the night - Lacey can't walk in sun like I can. And before you ask, sun only weakens me without this," she held up her right hand and showed him the silver ring with a vibrant blue stone. "It was my mother's lapis lazuli daylight ring. Come on," she gave him a seemingly sad smile before jumping out.

"Mara called and said the dead bimbo found you," Kaden laughed, then he saw her companion. "Oh shit, is that Dean Winchester?!" He face paled.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Grow a pair, kid. We'll be in my old room." She sarcastically smiled before grabbing Dean by the shirt and dragging him across the compound.

"Stop dragging me!" Dean spat at her, trying to rip away.

"Shut up and walk," she growled back. Eventually they came to a dark mahogany door at the end of one of the halls with a pentagram engraved on the front. She yanked a key from her boot and quickly unlocked the door, locking her and Dean inside.

"What the hell was that?" he deadpanned irritatedly.

"Well, everybody is afraid of you, I have a migraine, and those morons decided to drag some pretty smelling thing here for dinner," Morgan snapped in response.

"_What?_"

"They're not supposed to," she sighed. "It's Daniel, Jake, and Felix; they're hooked on the 'modern' thing of 'snatch, eat, erase' which they've turned into 'lure, kill, get wasted'. On the compound here we have blood bags and animal blood. You want it from the tap then you get off the compound. They think they run this place and I can't kill them because they're children of my father's friends and they can wage war on Contemede."

Dean smirked arrogantly. "You can't kill them, but I can."

Morgan sweatdropped with irritance. "Mark of Cain or not, they're _almost_ as strong as me. Good luck getting close enough with the First Blade."

"You're making everyone out to be stronger than what they are," he snapped, pushing her against one of the deep crimson walls. "You're afraid that your precious kingdom will come crashing down. You're afraid to be a damn queen."

She glared up at him. "Contemede may be my kingdom, Dean Winchester, but I am a creature _far_ from a queen."

"Then act like it!" He got in her face. "Vampire, queen, Wrath, I don't give a damn! If something gets in your way, you shove it out! You want something, take it!"

Morgan stared him in the eyes for a moment before she _snapped_. Dean watched her steel blue eyes darken to black and red as the veins beneath began to show before she snarled, baring her fangs. She, too, then broke the rule of the compound by sinking her fangs deep into his neck. She clawed his back fiercely, causing him to pull on her soft, snow white hair. After what felt like an eternity in strange and sickening pleasure, they finally released.

"Let's go show those boys who's boss 'round here now," she smirked, licking the blood from her lips.

* * *

><p>"Well, would you look what the cat dragged in and pissed all over?" a man with dirty blonde and black tipped hair laughed as Morgan and Dean appeared.<p>

"Daniel," she told her demon companion quietly. "Ginger is Jake, brunette is Felix. Felix will probably run anyways. You want douchebag or his sidekick?"

Dean smirked. "I got the douchebag. Besides, he insulted _my queen_," he snickered.

"I'll deal with _you_ later," Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"I guess we'll see."

"Dude, that's Dean Winchester…" Felix told the other two. Jake looked rather worried.

"Big fucking deal," Daniel shrugged it off as he licked some blood from his face. "He's nothing around here."

"You may wanna take that back," Dean's smirk began turn to a sadistic grin as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Hit the road Felix," Morgan told the brunette male already looking ready to bail. "Unless, of course, you have a death wish."

"Ooh, her highness getting off her throne?" Daniel laughed. "You're nothing around here either, bitch. Go crawl back to your pathetic excuse of a kingdom until you rot or get loaded with iron."

Before Morgan could verbally retaliate, Dean had launched past her and grabbed the male vampire by his throat with the First Blade to his chest. "DIdn't your parents ever teach you to treat a lady with _respect?_" He snarled in Daniel's face, grip tightening around his throat.

Upon seeing Daniel in such a state, Felix automatically bowed his head to Morgan before running off. Jake stood, frozen in fear, unsure of what to do as he watched his leader get the air choked right out of him.

"Fight me if you want," she drawled, "but I promise you that you'll end up like Daniel." She nodded towards the duo, more specifically to get Jake to notice the punctures on Dean's neck.

Jake looked back and forth between the men fighting and Morgan before he dropped to one knee, bowing his head. "Forgive me, y-your highness...and p-please let me go…"

"If I hear your name even in passing," she told him in a dark tone, "I will hunt you down and rip your throat out. _Go._" He did as he was told and ran.

"Guess it's just you, jackass," Dean chuckled, choking him even harder. He then reeled back his hand holding the blade, curled it into a tight fist around the handle, and hit him full force in the nose.

Morgan watched as Dean grew more and more angry, hitting and kicking Daniel over and over again. She found herself growing more and more attracted to the rage that Dean emitted as he jammed the First Blade into Daniel's chest. Just before he turned to face her, covered in blood, she realized that her porcelain cheeks had noticeably turned warm and pink. As he stared down at her, arrogance and ego in his eyes and smirk, her face grew more flushed, and she realized, silently and regrettably admitting it only to herself, how sexy she found his blood splattered and dripping arrogant anger to be. She was so attracted and turned on that it made her want to throw up.

"Hope I didn't frighten you, _your highness,_" he chuckled as he teased her.

Morgan controlled herself and huffed. "Shut up and shower, you ass."


End file.
